Indoor navigation systems commonly use physical signs and/or radio-frequency (RF) signals to facilitate navigation of buildings or structures. Physical signs may be located throughout a building, such that users can observe each sign along a path to a desired location within the building. RF based navigation systems involve communication signals, such as Wi-Fi signals, for exchanging navigation information with one or more users of the system. These systems often include several RF transmitters (e.g., a BLUETOOTH® Beacon) configured to communicate with users located in or about a building. To ensure sufficient access to the system, these transmitters may be positioned throughout the building.